Un dia sin sexo
by Linita swansea
Summary: *Inspirada en la canción Un día sin sexo* 3 Capítulos, 2 amigos, 1 historia…  ¿Que pasará con él para que se de cuenta que la quiere o que tendrá que hacer ella para que estén juntos por siempre? *In-complete*, sorry no se publica como tal u.u


*Inspirada en la canción Un día sin sexo* 3 Capítulos, 2 amigos, 1 historia… ¿Que pasará con él para que se de cuenta que la quiere o que tendrá que hacer ella para que estén juntos por siempre?

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una idea producida en una de las muchas tarde pensando en MI Edward *.*, así que las invito a leer lo que pasa por mi cabeza ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TWOSHOOT – UN DIA SIN SEXO**

Después de cerrar de un portazo la entrada a su departamento, Edward arrojo sus llaves sobre la mesita mas cercana y prácticamente se arrojo sobre el sillón-cama que estaba frente al televisor en su sala.

Estaba cansado, aún no sabía si era más físico, porque esa misma mañana había ido al gimnasio junto a Emmett, su mejor amigo o era cansancio mental por lo que había pasado esa noche.

Sabía que había cometido una gran estupidez al pedirle a Tanya que fuera su novia, por suerte las cosas habían terminado bien y ella lo había rechazado, ese fue un buen final para esta noche… se lo merecía por imbécil, pensó.

No es que le doliera el rechazo de Tanya, el había accedido a la recomendación de hacerla su novia por consejo de Emmett, ya que este había presentado buenos argumentos para hacerlo.

El primer punto: Tanya era hermosa, era una rubia de ojos claros y con un cuerpo bronceado espectacular, fácilmente con ella como novia, él seria la envidia de todo el campus. Segundo: Llevaban unos dos meses saliendo porque era "relativamente" divertida, claro, si tus temas de conversación preferidos eran moda, dietas, rinoplastias, chismes de otros compañeros o juergas interminables. Lo de las juergas para Edward y Emmett esta bien, eran jóvenes y les gustaba divertirse como a cualquiera y Tanya con unas cuantas copas de más era muy divertida… lo cual lo llevaba al tercer punto: Sexo… muy buen sexo con Tanya, ellos dos juntos era una bomba, no podían estar juntos en una habitación sin meterse mano y ambos disfrutaban mucho de esos "encontrones" que tenían, pensó Edward con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

Ahora se preguntaran como Edward sabia que Tanya disfrutaba, porque lo rechazo por algo, verdad?, pues para desconcierto de este después de expresar su negativa esta noche, ella le había asegurado que disfrutaba mucho con él, pero no quería nada serio porque tenia miedo echar a perder su relación… en fin, Edward estaba seguro que las cosas pasaban por algo y con lo de hoy, sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Tanya podía ser muy buena en la cama y todo, pero ella tenía razón, esa relación que tenían los dos no era para nada serio y aunque él sea todo un caballero, tenía que reconocer que ella no era el tipo de chica que se presenta a los padres.

Sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría Esme si llevara a Tanya a su casa y no es que necesite la aprobación de Esme para tener una novia, pero sabía que para ella, solo una tendría el titulo de "novia consentida por mis padres" y esa era Bella.

"_**Hoy hallé entre los dos el pasar de una vida, el pesar de mis noches, el morir de mis días. Sin saber si aun eras mía, eras mía..."**_

Se levantó del sillón rumbo a su cocina, necesitaba injerir comida lo más pronto posible o iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Eran cerca de las 2 am y no había probado bocado desde el almuerzo.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y encontró una soda y un poco de jamón, bueno su "cena" se tendría que reducir a un mísero emparedado, mañana al fin tendría tiempo de hacer las compras semanales… al instante pensó que diría Esme, si viera su alacena, sonrío al imaginarla preparando la cena como todas las noches.

Volvió al sillón con su comida pero no encendió el televisor como normalmente lo haría, en ese momento tenia un buen tema en el que pensar, bueno, no era un tema, sino una persona… Bella Swan.

Ella era su vecina, cómplice de travesuras y mejor amiga, se conocían desde niños y aunque él la superaba solo por tres años, siempre la había considerado _su pequeña_, a quien debía proteger de todo peligro, sobre todos los accidentes producidos por su torpeza que constantemente la acechaban.

Pero a lo largo de sus vidas, no solo él cuidaba de ella, incontable veces ella lo había salvado de ser castigado por el director de la escuela o por sus padres, con una de sus "mentiras piadosas". Era buena mintiendo, pero solo lo hacia en "extrema urgencia" como ella decía.

Y era cierto, él se había dado cuenta que ella solo mentía para ayudarlo a él, esa era una de las razones de ser de su amistad, el cariño era mutuo, él sabia que ella lo quería porque lo había visto en sus ojos muchas veces y él también la quería, claro que la quería, desde la primera vez que la vio, aunque las circunstancias no fueron como a él le hubiese gustado…

.

**Flash back:**

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando se despertó para jugar con la canasta de basquetbol que sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños número 8. Estaba practicando sus encestadas cuando vio a una mujer y una niña tocando el timbre del siempre solitario vecino Charlie Swan, sabia que en esos momentos no se encontraba en su casa ya que siempre salía temprano a su trabajo con el coche patrulla.

Se acerco y le dijo que Charlie no se encontraba, además noto que estaba apresurada por irse de ese lugar…

- Quien eres niño?

- Me llamo Edward y soy su vecino – dijo señalando su casa – el no esta, pero si quiere puede dejar algún recado conmigo.

Ella levanto la vista de él hacia el calle donde al parecer había un hombre esperándola en un auto haciéndole señas, sacó un trozo de papel de su cartera y escribo algo allí- entrégale esto a Charlie y… - dijo mirando a la niña que estaba sujetándole fuertemente de la mano mirando el suelo - Bien Edward, ella es mi hija, Bella, y estas son su cosas- dijo señalando el pequeño equipaje cerca de la niña- quiero que se quede contigo por unos momentos mientras llega Charlie- continuo esta vez hablándole a la niña – Bells, perdóname hija… pero sabes que no puedes venir conmigo, ahora vas a vivir con Charlie, él te va a cuidar desde ahora, Phil y yo nos vamos por un tiempo a trabajar y si sale todo bien prometo que lo convenceré para volver por ti mi pequeña.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia el carro, se preguntó como esa mujer estaba dejando a su hija con un completo extraño… era un niño, pero seguía siendo un extraño, ¿no?

- Edward…. – dijo la mujer desde la ventanilla del auto- prométeme que siempre serás su amigo y cuidaras de _mi pequeña _– dijo lo ultimo en un sollozo y él solo pude asentir.

Giró para ver a la niña quien ya había levantado la cabeza y veía el auto de su madre marcharse, sus preciosos ojos marrones estaba húmedos y el contorno de estos estaban rojos como si se los hubiera estado frotando para contener las lágrimas, se acerco a ella pero volvió a mirar al suelo, ambos estaban quietos sin saber que hacer, de vez en cuando ella levantaba la cabeza para ver si él se había ido pero no podía dejarla sola, no solo porque su madre le había pedido que no lo hiciera, sino también porque quería cuidarla, fue en ese momento que se percató que aun llevaba su pelota de básquet…

- Quieres jugar conmigo… - preguntó en un susurro, temiendo dañarla con su voz, como si eso fuera posible – yo estaba jugando básquet en el jardín de mi casa cuando tu mam… cuando tu llegaste, si quieres puedes acompañarme mientras esperamos a tu pap… a Charlie, te parece bien? – no sabia bien que decirle, solo sabia que debían de entretenerse en algo, no soportaba ver tanta tristeza en esos ojitos.

Ella levanto su cabecita y asintió suavemente, así que caminaron hacia su casa, cuando iba a cruzar la pista como siempre se fijó a ambos lados como le enseño su padre para ver si se acercaba un auto o no, para recién poder cruzar, estaba vacio así que… - Edward…- dijo una vocecita, era la primera vez que la escucho hablar.

- Dime Bella- dijo acercándose a ella, pero solo extendió su pequeño bracito hacia él – no entiendo- dijo.

- Mamá no me deja cruzar la pista sola…- dijo tan despacio que si no hubiera estado cerca no hubiera podido oírla.

- ok, entiendo – cogió su mano y así cruzaron juntos, le dio la pelota explicándole como lanzarlo, ella negó y dijo "tu primero", así lo hizo y como siempre encesto a la primera, su padre siempre le decía que seria un gran deportista y que no entendía la obsesión de su madre con que recibiera clases de piano. Después de varias encestadas de su parte la animó a hacerlo y ella acepto, lanzo la pelota pero no llega ni a la mitad del camino lo cual fue muy gracioso para él.

Ella voltio su cabecita y le dio una mirada fulminante, era gracioso ver a alguien tan frágil como ella enojada, se disculpe y le volví a explicar como lanzar, como lo esperaba, volvió a fallar.

- Es muy difícil para mí porque aun soy pequeña – dijo completamente convencida de ese hecho y con serenidad ya que él no volvió a reír.

- Si Bella tu eres _mi pequeña_… pero ya veras como con practica si puedes.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

.

Desde entonces ellos dos eran inseparables, Edward tenia claro que no fue la lastima lo que facilito su unión, si ella hubiera sido una niña antipática, la hubiera sentado en su jardín y cuando Charlie hubiera aparecido, le hubiera contado lo sucedido con la mujer y después se hubiera mantenido al margen del problema, pero ese no era el caso de Bella, ella era muy divertida e inteligente, siempre le inspiro ternura y algo más… en pocas palabras _la quería a su lado_.

Lamento mucho el día que tuvo que despedirse de ella en Forks, su pueblo natal, cuando tuvo que migrar de ciudad para poder iniciar su carrera universitaria, al comienzo solían llamarse constantemente, enviarse mail, compartir largas horas en el teléfono e intercambiar fotos por la computadora.

Pero de un tiempo acá sentía a Bella estaba un poco extraña. Rara vez la encontraba conectada en la PC y su horario de llamadas telefónicas se habías reducido a saludos por cumpleaños, Edward reconocía su culpa, ya que muchas veces había cancelado a Bella por salir con sus amigos o por alguna cita.

La extrañaba mucho, aunque también tenia que admitir que todavía seguía enfadado con ella, por la ultima vez que se habían visto, habían cruzado apenas unas cuantas palabras, ya que ella había decidirlos ignorarlo olímpicamente y pasar esos días con su novio, un tal Eric… bufó al recordar como los había visto salir de la mano de la casa de ella y intercambiado miradas "cómplices", odio la idea de lo que dos adolescente podrían hacer a solas en una casa, pero tenia que acostumbrarse no?, algún día a la idea de Bella con un tipo al lado… solo esperaba que ese algún día se encontrara muy distante.

"_**Hubo un tiempo en que yo no quería dar un brazo a torcer, pero el alma entregué porque seas mía. Sin saber qué hacer con tu alegría..."**_

Llevaba cerca de media en el sillón, cuando se percató de la hora y de que ya había terminado de comer, así que lo mejor era irse a dormir. Su departamento estaba en completo silencio ya que Emmett, estaba con su novia Rose en el departamento de ella, así que apreciaba no tener que escuchar el ruido de esa parejita en "acción".

Se puso su pijama y entró de frente a su cama lo más rápido que pudo, bueno… no era una pijama ya que solo consistía en un pantaloncillo, así que levantó los cobertores y se arropó con ellos. Sueños, dulces sueños…

.

_Toc- toc-toc…_

Escuchó como alguien quería destrozar la puerta del apartamento ¿Quién carajos molesta a estas horas? Pensó. Miró el reloj y apenas había dormido 15 minutos, ¿que le pasa a la gente?, se quejó gimiendo como un niño, tapándose hasta la cabeza con los cobertores para evitar el ruido, pero esa persona no dejaba de golpear la puerta… _mierda_, si era Emmett lo mataría y culparía a Newto, río.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta entrecerrando un poco sus ojos por la luz encendida del pasillo, cuando los abrió mejor para poder ver quien era, se sorprendió. En el umbral estaba parado un ángel, cuando el ángel se dio cuenta que ya había abierto la puerta levantó su vista y se arrojo a los brazos de Edward.

"_**Y tan lejos de mi te encontré... A golpe de un mirar, a punto de decir que ya no estoy aquí y tan cerca de mi yo te hallé... Cuando busque sobre mi hombro vacío y encontré tu compañía..."**_

- Edward, Edward… - dijo el ángel sollozando sobre su hombro.

- Que paso pequeña?, dime que tienes?- ante sus palabras, sollozo mas fuerte y apretó su agarre de él, como si se diera valor para hablar.

- Edward volvió… ella volvió por mi y yo no quiero- dijo hablando muy cerca de su odio- por favor, dime que me puedo quedar contigo, que siempre vamos a estar juntos por favor – se separo un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Bella no entiendo, quien volvió?- preguntó confundido.

- Ella… René, "mi madre" volvió para llevarme con ella…. – al escuchar eso él sintió como si su corazón se saltara un latido, no, nadie lo iba a separar de su pequeña.

- Tranquila, ella no puede hacer eso, Charlie no lo permitirá – dijo jugando a Charlie como carta de defensa.

- El me dio a escoger a mi… pero yo dije que no- se apresuro a decir frente a su gesto de confusión- pero ella dice que tiene mi custodia y que puede llevarme con ella si así lo quiere- en ese momento maldijo a Charlie, ¿Cómo era posible que siendo policía nunca se haya interesado en exigir la custodia de su hija cuando su madre la abandono?

- Tranquila pequeña, hablaremos con Carlisle, el tiene amigos abogados y podrán…

- No Edward, no serviría de mucho, René dice que eso tardaría mucho tiempo, tiempo que no tiene y si es necesario tomara otras medidas para llevarme con ella pronto, ¿entiendes lo mismo que yo en lo de "tomar otras medidas" verdad?- asintió, ella se la iba a llevar a la fuerza, total no era un delito siendo su madre y con más razón si tenia su custodia - por eso vine, tu eres lo único que tengo además de Charlie y tus padres, tengo miedo que me lleve, estoy segura que Phil la ayudaría y el tiene amigos que por dinero no se negarían a hacerlo…

- Bella tranquila, puedes quedarte, sabes que yo no voy a dejar que te aparten de nosotros verdad?- ella asintió con una leve sonrisa – ven- le dijo llevándola al sillón de la sala – le diremos a Charlie que estarás aquí conmigo mientras el y Carlisle apresuran los trámites de la custodia, Bella todo va a salir bien, falta poco tiempo para que cumplas la mayoría de edad, así que un juez considerada tu opinión acerca de con quien quieres vivir…

- Edward… no creo que sea buena idea decirle a Charlie que estoy aquí – dijo dudando si continuar o no con su explicación.

- Yo no le veo el problema Bella, es obvio que frente a un problema así tú vendrías a mí y yo siempre estaré dispuestos a ayudarte.

- No es por eso- dijo sonrojándose un poco al pasar su mirada sobre su pecho desnudo y apartando la mirada de él – tu eres un chico y yo una chica y…

- Bella que cosas dices, tus eres prácticamente como una hermana y nuestros padres lo saben, siempre serás _mi pequeña_ - ella lo miro a los ojos un poco moleta y dolida a la vez.

- No me llames nunca más así- dijo parándose del sillón donde estaban sentados y caminó hacia la ventana.

- que pasa Bella? Yo siempre te he llamado así y nunca te molesto

- Sabes que ella me llamaba así no?- asintió cuando volteo a verlo a los ojos - nunca me incomodo que lo hicieras, pero ahora es distinto…

- Porque ella volvió – afirmó.

- No es por eso, es que… yo ya no soy una pequeña, Edward, yo ya soy una mujer.

- Bella yo ya se eso, pero…

- No! Tu no sabes nada, simplemente porque tu haz decido no saberlo… – tomo aire y continuo – me tratas como la niña que ella abandono cuando "el amor de su vida" se canso de cargar con la hija de otro.

Le dolió lo que dijo, eso no era verdad, ellos llevaban un tiempo sin tener mucho contacto pero él siempre preguntaba por ella a Esme, pero también entendía lo que ella pasaba en eses momentos y sentía mucho no haber estado a su lado desde que René volvió a su vida - Bella cálmate, ven… - dijo abrazándola para guiarla al sillón – tranquila cariño, no me odies, solo quiero ayudarte, siento no haber estado allí para ti y perdona si te hago sentir como una niña, pero es que entiende que así tengas 30 años, se haz toda una profesional, estés casada y tengas hijos… – se sorprendió el malestar que produjo en él la idea de verla casada y teniendo los hijos de algún tipejo de quinta – tu siempre serás _mi pequeña_.

- Hablas como mi padre Edward, pero te recuerdo que solo eres mi vecino quien es 3 años mayor que yo, así que no te hagas el que me va a proteger siempre, el que va a estar ahí siempre, porque eso no es verdad – dijo acercando su rostro al de él – porque va a llegar el día en el que te enamores, hagas tu vida con otra mujer y te alejes de mi para siempre – iba a negarlo pero ella puso su mano en su mejilla mirándolo a los ojos – que más quisiera yo que estar contigo siempre Edward – sus ojos mostraban una tristeza que nunca antes había visto en ella, ni siquiera la vez en que su mamá la dejo y no sabia que hacer para reconfortarla, tal vez si la besaba… que estaba pensando imbécil! Se reprendió a si mismo… Era Bella! No podía hacer eso!

Ella pego su frente a la de él suspirando y viéndolo a los ojos por un momento, sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que lo atraían a estar mas cerca de ella y cuando sus labios susurro mi nombre, no pudo más y la besó.

"_**Cuanto puede cargar tu vida sola, cuanto dura una noche, cuanto pesan dos vidas sin saber que hacer si son distintas... si son distintas"**_

Sentir la suavidad de sus labios danzando con los suyos, lleno de emoción todo su cuerpo, sintió que por fin había llegado al lugar que había buscado toda una vida, al principio pensó que ella se separaría de él, pero me sorprendió al sentir como su boca se abría para darle mas acceso. El se acerco mas a ella colocando sus manos en su cintura, enseguida coloco sus brazo en su cuello como asegurándose que no se alejara de su rostro y francamente él no tenia ni idea de cómo se podría separar de ella en ese momento.

No sabia si esto estaba bien, pero lo sintió así y solo quería que ella fuera feliz… quería hacerla feliz, demostrarle lo importante que era para él, que era su pequeña y nadie los separaría, que cuando René se la entregó fue para siempre… y que él deb ser el hombre que este siempre con ella porque la quería, en verdad la quería, él… la amaba, amaba a Bella Swan mas que a nada en la vida, desde que había visto sus ojos por primera vez.

Ella se separo un poco de él, pero solo fue para tomar aire porque lo necesitaba, volvieron a juntar sus labios y regresaron a su faena… Edward temió por un segundo que se separará de él, él aun no sabia que sentía ella, él estaba apenas comprendiendo que había estado enamorado de ella desde siempre, ¿pero y ella? ¿Que sentía ella por él?

_Te amo_… suspiró en su boca como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos y fue todo lo que necesito para intensifica el beso, la levanto un poco y la acomodo a horcajadas sobre él.

Ella suspiro y puso sus manos en su cabeza pasando los dedos entre sus cabellos, se separe un poco de su boca para besar sus mejillas, descender por su mandíbula y su cuello. El la imito haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar al botón de su blusa, levanto su cabeza viéndola a los ojos y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada a lo que ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios.

No sabia que tanta experiencia tenia ella en este tema porque francamente no le gustaba pensar en Bella besando o haciendo "eso" con otro tipo, recordó la primera vez que ella salió con un tipo de la escuela, un tal Jacob Black, Edward se furioso, le grito que era muy pequeña para esas cosas y que no iba a permitir que continuara con eso así tuviera que hablar con Charlie, a lo que ella dejo de hablarle como por dos días, así que él como siempre en estos casos tuvo que ir a su casa para disculparse y decirle que aceptaba su relación, con la condición de que si Jacob se sobrepasaba con ella se lo contaría enseguida él para darle su merecido… ahora entienda que sus "celos" no eran de hermano mayor como creyó, sino que eran celos de hombre, después de eso ella salió con otros chicos, pero nunca hablaron mucho del tema… _ojos que no ven corazón que no siente_, pensó.

Dejo de divagar y se concentro en el momento, en Bella sobre él, en los pequeños suspiros que daba ella cada vez que le daba besos en el cuello, terminó de desabotonar su blusa mientras seguía repartiendo besos en todo lugar al que tenia acceso, su piel era aun mas suave, sintió su característico aroma de fresáis y rosas estaba más concentrado, enseguida retire totalmente la blusa del cuerpo ganándome así un perfecto vistazo de sus senos aún con su sujetador, no pude más y se aventuró a besar la piel expuesta de sus senos mientras masajeaba su trasero para acomodarla mas cerca de sí.

Ella no se quería quedar atrás y comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo el pecho desnudo de él, entreteniéndose embelesada por un largo momento delineando el contorno de sus abdominales, luego continúo su exploración descendiendo hacia los elásticos de su pantalón, iba a tirar de ellos hacia abajo cuando él la detuvo.

- Tranquila pequeña… vamos con calma-susurró en su oído y ella gimió con fuerza cuando sintió su cálido aliento tan cerca de ella. El por su parte, ya tenia un gran problema… el pobre "Eddie" estaba más que listo y no le agradaba la idea de ir con calma, pero tenia que entender que esta vez no era cualquier chica, _era Su Bella y esta noche no iba a ser solo sexo… le iba a hacer el amor a la mujer que amaba._

_._

_._

_._

_**N/A**__: Ahora viene lo más duro… me refiero al hecho de terminar de escribir un lemmon xD, ya tengo casi lista la segunda parte y la voy a subir mañana, así que no me odien! ^^_

_Por cierto, la canción se llama "Un día sin sexo", es del grupo peruano "Mar de copas" y esta buenísima, es más, es del soundtrack de una peli del mismo nombre, yo no la he visto aún, estaba peque cuando salió así que no estaba en mi level, pero la canción siempre me gusto así que se las recomiendo._


End file.
